1 vs 10 (Loud House Wars)
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: When a misunderstood comment is overheard by Lincoln's sisters, what seems to be a simple contest on which gender's better, turns into a nightmare for all involved. Can our 'Man with the Plan' solve this before the town ends up divided? And will they even learn that differences exist for a reason? Original Idea By: Reciter5613


**Gennai Arakida-XIV presents:**

 _Boys vs. Loud Girls: A Loud House lesson to Remember_

Disclaimer: Original Idea by Reciter5613, also I don't own the Loud House.

 **Prologue Chapter**

 **Paradise Lost! A bad Start of a Long Battle!**

Enraged snarling can be heard throughout the Loud House, but this was not your typical noise, no way. A particular door was being rammed upon, over and over again, as if it was about to break. " _ **GET OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR FATE LIKE YOUR FRIENDS DID!**_ " Lori Loud, the oldest sibling of the Loud Family, roared loudly. (I'll be here all week!) Her teeth bared into an almost unrecognizable rage as she pounded the door to Lincoln's room.

Lily was scared for her brother, cause even though she knows things tend to go badly, this was on another level. "Winky, ok?" she asked worriedly. Lincoln responded to the 'audience', "Hey guys, if you're wondering why I'm probably facing my imminent doom, and that snarling and roaring coming from the other side of the door that my sisters are about to break down, *gulp* it's because I said something horribly offensive, even though it wasn't really that bad by my reckoning, and it set them off!" The banging tapered off for a bit, however, Lincoln can still feel the anger coming from his sisters from behind that door.

Lily calmed her whimpering down a bit, but she was still shivering at the fact that her big brother was facing a whole lot of pain if he so much as moved to the door. ' _This should not be happening to Linky'_ , Lily thought, as she looked upwards to Lincoln's face. She saw the fear in his eyes, and she felt the same fear but it was not as intense as Lincoln's.

"So let's flashback to 4 days ago, and try to piece whatever's going on here now." Lincoln said, at least calmly enough to recount what led him to be nearly shredded into dust by his other sisters in the first place.

*flashback 4 days ago, to how it all began*

"Welcome to the Loud House. It's never a dull moment here! Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn are my oldest sisters, and their respective hobbies: dating and texting, fashion, music, comedian, and sports! The younger sisters of mine, Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily, are respectively: Poet, Engineer, Pagent Princess, Scientist, and Cute Baby, in that order!"

Lily crawls over to Lincoln when she heard her name as all newborns would, (it varies sometimes.) and said something in a language only the Louds could understand. "You wanna say hello to the readers, Lily?" Lily opted to grab the screen and shake it a bit, giggling all the way. "I wonder what's going on downstairs, in the meantime?" Picking up Lily, he then left his room to head downstairs, where as usual, the Loud House lived up to its name.

Meanwhile, said Loud siblings were doing their usual activities, and this Tuesday was no different. Lori was as usual texting Bobby, who now resides in the big city a few states over, with his sister and mother, Ronnie Anne and Maria, respectively. Yeah it was long distance, but somehow, they made it work.

Leni, was putting a few finishing touches on her design for a semi-casual dress. Now Leni, she's...quite odd. While she does forget things sometimes, her heart of gold burns brighter than the sun that holds our world together, and as once quoted, "There's more to me than just air you know!" you'd better take her word for it.

Luna, the ever waxing lyrical rock star, was the musical genius of the family, so you'd rarely find her without her guitar, let alone her MP3 player. She has been a fan of Mick Swagger since that fateful day at her first concert. But don't think she just listens to only the music man himself, as Luna has a soft spot for all kinds of music, 80's power ballads, and once in a while, Movie Trailer Music. "If I listened to that on repeat, I wouldn't have room for Mick's music, so I listen to that stuff sparingly!" That would be Luna's response, in case you're wondering.

Luan, is the comedy genius, and part time mime, but don't let her see you say that. She was chatting with her longtime wood-based friend, Mr. Coconuts. Trading jokes, laughing, the whole 10 yards. Maggie and Benny, are good friends, and reliable. Polar opposites, they are, and yet these three work like a tuned wind turbine engine. You know you're in for a good time, when she pulls out her joke flower. Except on April Fools Day...then it's bad. You're safer on the other 364 days, though.

Lynn Jr. is practically running circles around everybody, so name a sport, and she'll tell you the details of the ball arc throws, how hard to hit a puck, and much to the other's chagrin, show-off and/or showboat her skills. Doing push-ups in-front of Lana, who was amazed by her stamina, (we'll get to the younger ones later, so bear with it, ok?) Lynn is always ready to take on any challenge. Yes, even lacrosse, the most underrated sport in history. Don't expect her to play golf though, she might lose the ball, or worse. It would be wise to never, EVER, get on her bad side.

 ** _AN: Sorry, I gotta stop here for now...this is just the prologue chapter, but trust me, it's going to ramp up soon! But I can't do this alone! Send your chapter ideas to me. Shout-out to_** ** _Reciter5613, for this story idea. I hope he enjoys this unfolding story!_**

 ** _Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa:_** _Are you gonna involve us too soon!?/Yeah, I wanna know what happens next/It better not paint me as an irredeemable jerk this time!/I concur with Lola!_

 ** _Getting to that! So...have a great summer, and stay cool!_**


End file.
